ソニックX テイルス外伝: 蘇りへのカウントダウン
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: ソニックXの続編です。 コスモが死んで三ヶ月。ある日絶望していた子狐のテイルスに、親友のソニックがコスモを生き返らせるたった一つの方法を教えた。七つのウィッシュエメラルド。 ウィッシュエメラルドとは、それを七つ全て集めた人を強くさせるだけではなく、神様が願い事を一つだけ叶えてくれる。 それを知ったテイルスは、早速長いたびの準備を果たした。だが、その先に大きな問題がその子狐を待ち受けている。果たして七つのウィッシュエメラルドを全て集めて、コスモと再開できるのか。 日本語おかしかったら、すみません。
1. 第一章: あのときの出来事

**第一章****: ****あのときの出来事**

**それは三ヶ月前、広い宇宙での出来事だった。その日に、戦闘宇宙船ブルータイフーン号の艦長、テイルスは、大好きだったコスモの命に、終わりが来た。**

**テイルス****: ****コスモが…ダークオークと合体した****!**

**コスモ****: ****今のうちです****! ****テイルスさん****! ****私を撃ってください****!**

**テイルス****: ****で…できるわけがないだろ****! ****僕たちの世界に帰ったら、僕と一緒に暮らすって…約束しただろ****!**

**コスモ****: ****この世界を救えるのは、テイルスさん、あなただけですよ****! ****この世界を救ってください****! ****お願いします****!**

**テイルス****: ****ちきしょう…ソニックドライバー、発射****! **

**コスモ****: ****早くしてください****!**

**テイルス****: ****コスモ…僕は、君を…****!**

**コスモ****: ****私も、君のこと…****!**

**ソニックドライバーから黄色い閃光が発射された。ブルータイフーン号の乗務員はみんな深く悲しんだ。**

**スーパーソニックとスーパーシャドウは何とかカオスレジェネレーションで生き返らせようとしたが、全て無駄だった。ただソニックは、小さくて白い種を見つけた。**

**ソニックはテイルスに謝ろうとした。**

**ソニック****: ****テイルス、すまない****! ****これだけしか見つからなかった。**

**テイルスの目から涙が溢れてた。**

**テイルス****: ****う…うそだろ****! ****何で****? ****ソニックなら、コスモを救えるって…信じてた****! ****何で****? **

**ソニックの目からも涙が流れた。**

**ソニック****: ****テイルス…ごめんな…助けることができなくって…**

**テイルス****: ****それだけかよ****? ****それでも僕の親友か****? ****もういいよ****! ****消えろ、ソニック****! ****君となんか絶交だ****! **

**ソニックは何も言わずにほかのみんなの所へ行った。**

**テイルス****: ****僕は…世界一不幸な奴なんだ…僕はもう…生きていけないよ…ごめんね、コスモ、僕は君を守れなかったクズ野郎だ。いつか、僕が天国に行ったらまた会おう。**


	2. 第二章: たった一つの方法

**第二章****: ****たった一つの方法**

**メタレックス戦争が終わって三ヶ月たった。みんなは平和な生活に戻った。でもやっぱりテイルスは自分の家に引きこもってた。**

**クリーム****: ****テイルスさん、まだあのことで立ち直れないみたいですね…**

**ナックルズ****: ****いや、でもあれから三ヶ月たってるぜ。いい加減にしてほしいぜ、全く。**

**エミー****: ****ナックルズ****! ****それは言いすぎよ****!**

**ナックルズ****: ****だってチビ仲間一人死んだだけで絶望するなんてよ、頭おかしいぞ。**

**その時に、ソニックは、ナックルズの胸倉をつかんで、思いっきり顔を殴った。エミーとクリーム、それぞれ口がポカーンと開いた。**

**ナックルズ****: ****ソニック****! ****てめえ****! ****何すんだよ****!**

**ソニック****: ****おい。頭おかしいのは手前の方だろ。仲間が死んだ時は、それは悲しむだろ****! ****何故だ****? ****何故てめえに心というものがない****?**

**ナックルズは立ち上がった。**

**ナックルズ****: ****ちっ。俺だって、コスモが死んで泣くほど悲しんだけどよ、でも今のテイルスを元のテイルスに戻したいんだよ。**

**ソニック****: ****そうか、ごめんな。俺だって、すごく悲しかった。苦しかった。仲間が死に至ることだけじゃなくて、テイルスがコスモのことを打たなきゃいけないことが、俺の心は苦しく感じた。でも分かるよ。テイルスは三ヶ月前までのテイルスに戻ってほしい。俺、今からテイルスの家に行って本人に話しに言ってくる。**

**エミー****: ****ソニック君****! ****頑張って****!**

**ソニック****: ****だって、俺一つだけコスモを生き返らせる方法が分かった。**

**クリーム****: ****それは何ですか****?**

**ソニック****: ****へっ。内緒だよーん****!**

**ソニックは青い閃光のように走って、テイルスの家に向かった。**


	3. 第三章: スーパーテイルス、誕生!

**第三章****: ****スーパーテイルス、誕生****!**

**テイルスは、ダイニングテーブルで軽くビールを飲んでいた。****(****彼は****9****歳。人間で言うと、****16****歳。****) ****彼の心の中から、コスモの声が聞こえてた。**

**コスモ****: ****テイルスさん。大丈夫です。私はずっとあなたのそばにいますから。心配しないで。**

**テイルス****: ****そばにいる****? ****ふざけないでよ。君はもういないじゃないか。**

…

**一方、ソニックは****5****分間走って、テイルスの家にたどり着いた。**

**ソニック****: ****テイルス****! ****俺だ****! ****聞いてくれ****!**

**テイルスは家から出てこなかった。**

**ソニック****: ****まさか、この玄関のドア、開いてるのか****?**

**ソニックは、ちょっと焦りながらドアを開けてみたら、開いてた。開いたときに、ソニックは、とんでもないことを見てしまった。テイルスは、ナイフを持って、自殺しようとしてた。**

**ソニック****: ****テイルス****! ****何やってんだよ****!**

**テイルス****: ****君には何も関係ないよ、元親友。**

**ソニック****: ****テイルス****! ****よく聞け****! ****俺は…よく分かるんだ****! ****お前が一番大好きだったコスモが死んだ悲しみ、俺だって死ぬほど悲しいよ****!**

**テイルス****: ****う…うるさい****! ****黙れよ****! ****ソニック****! ****君に何が分かる****? ****僕は、生きてても仕方がないんだよ****! ****コスモは、僕にとって大切な人なんだ****! ****でも死んだ****! ****僕はコスモに会いたい****! ****だからほっといてくれよ****! ****分かったらとっとと失せろ****! ****最近、僕にとって君はマジでうざい****!**

**ソニック****: ****死んで解決できることじゃないだろ****! ****テイルス****! ****お前は間違ってる****! ****目を覚ませ****!**

**テイルス****: …?**

**ソニックは泣き始めた。**

**ソニック****: ****俺にとっては、お前が一番大切な仲間なんだ****! ****君が死んだら、夢も、野望も、全部おしまいなんだぞ****!**

**テイルスの目からも涙が流れた。**

**テイルス****: ****僕だって。。。生きて行きたいさ****! ****でも…僕は…コスモに会いたい****! ****だから…**

**ソニック****: ****他にも死なないであいつに会える方法があるんだぞ****!**

**テイルス****: ****無いよ****!**

**ソニック****: ****いや、マジであるんだって****! ****七つのウィッシュエメラルドを集めたら、強くなれるだけじゃなく、夢を叶えてくれるんだ****!**

**テイルス****: ****ソニック、君は…それを言いにわざわざ…**

**ソニック****: ****俺はコスモを助けることができなかった。だから俺にはそいつを助ける権利は無い。お前が本当にあいつのことが大好きなら、助けに行ってこい****! ****お前にしかできないことだ****! ****その代わり、万が一、敵が現れるかもしれない。だから、今のうちにこれを使え****! これを使って、ウィッシュエメラルドを七つ全て集めて、コスモを蘇らせるんだ!**

**ソニックは、やや大きな袋をテイルスに渡した。**

**ソニック****: ****カオスエメラルドだ****!**

**テイルス****: ****え****? ****僕にはまだ…スーパーテイルスにはなれないよ…**

**ソニック****: ****自分を信じろ、テイルス****! ****お前にはできる****! ****俺も信じてる****! ****だから、やってみろよ****!**

**テイルス****: だから****僕にはまだ…**

**そのときだった。七つのカオスエメラルドの力でテイルスの黄色い毛が、ネオンイエローの輝き始めた。**

**テイルス****: ****嘘だろ…やったよ****! ****ソニック、君はやっぱ僕の親友だな****! ****悪かったな、この三ヶ月。どこで知ったの、そのコスモを生き返らせる方法****?**

**ソニック****: ****俺は、神様と会話することができる。俺は、君が絶望しているのを神様に伝えて、神様がその方法を教えてくれた。だからテイルス、俺もついて行っていいか****? ****俺は、君が強くなったところを見たい****!**

**テイルス****: OK! **

**ソニック****: ****よし、早速****X****トルネードを発進準備をするぞ****! Alright?**

**テイルス****: ****うん****! ****待っててね、コスモ****!**

**二人は、ガレージに行って、****X****トルネードの中に飛び込んだ。**

**ソニック****: ****ガレージオープン****!**

**テイルス****: OK! X****トルネード、発進****!**

**X****トルネードは青空へ快く飛んでいった。テイルスの長い旅は、これからだった。**


	4. 第四章: エッグマン、参戦!

**第四章****: ****エッグマン、参戦****!**

**テイルスとソニックの****X****トルネードは順調に進んでいました。**

**テイルス****: ****ソニック、そのウィッシュエメラルドは、どこにあるの****?**

**ソニック****: ****詳しくは分からないが、ウィッシュアイランドにあるのは確かだ。だからこのレーダーを使って集めよう。**

**テイルス****: ****目的地設定…ウィッシュアイランド。オートマティックフライング…スイッチオン。よし。行くぞ。**

**一方、ソニックたちの世界 ****(****カオスアイランド****) ****では？**

**エミー****: ****ソニック君、遅いわね。**

**クリーム****: ****そうですね。**

**ナックルズ****: ****まさか、ソニックがテイルスにぼこぼこにされたんじゃないか…****? ****俺、様子見に行ってくる****!**

**(****不明****): ****その必要は無い。ワシが教えてやろう****!**

**ナックルズ****: ****その声は…****!**

**エッグマン****: ****クズども、久しぶりじゃのう。**

**エミー****: ****エッグマン****! ****何を企んでいるのよ****!**

**エッグマン****: ****ほーほっほ。ワシは、一つだけ願い事を叶えてくれる七つのウィッシュエメラルドを集めるためにウィッシュアイランドへ旅に出るのじゃ。ワシは宇宙を征服したいからのう。あの親友二人組もそっちに向かっているじゃよ。**

**ナックルズ****: ****何だって****? ****ソニックとテイルスが****?**

**エッグマン****: ****そうじゃ。ま、というわけで、わしは急いでいるんで、あばよ****! ****あ、それと、今回こそ、ソニックとテイルスを…コ ロ す。というわけでさらばじゃ****!**

**エッグマンは自分の戦闘機のエンジンをスタートさせて、大空へ飛びだった。**

**エミー****: ****どうしよう…あたし、携帯にかけてみる****! 070-2380-4649…  
><strong>

**電話****: ****おかけになった電話番号は、現在圏外です。後でもう一度かけてください。*****ブツ*******

**エミー****: ****嘘…**

**ナックルズ****: ****手遅れか…**


	5. 第五章: 到着! ウィッシュアイランド!

**第五章****: ****到着****! ****ウィッシュアイランド****!**

**テイルス****: ****到着まで、後たったの****3****分か…**

**ソニック****: ****よっしゃ****! ****もうすぐだな****!**

**テイルス****: ****着陸態勢に入りました。シートベルトをもう一度確かめてください。着陸まで、後一分です。**

**X****トルネードは無事に着陸した。**

**ソニック****: ****ここは無人島か…**

**テイルス****: ****家も一軒も無い。人の気配もしないね…その代わり、湖は多いなあ。木も結構立っているし、自然が豊かだな。**

**ソニック****: ****そりゃ当然だろ。人が住んだことも無いからな。**

**(****着陸して****5****分後****)**

**ソニック****: ****お****! ****早速レーダーに反応が着たぞ****!**

**最初のウィッシュエメラルドは、崖の上にあった。**

**ソニック****: ****くそっ。結構高いなあ。**

**テイルス****: ****大丈夫****! ****僕に任せて****! ****僕は空を飛べるから****!**

**テイルスは、自分の****2****本の尻尾を回転させて、空高く飛んだ。彼は全く苦労せず、一つ目のウィッシュエメラルドを手に入れた。**

**テイルス****: ****ざまあ～！ 飛べなくて悔しいか****?**

**ソニック****: ****あの野郎…****www**

**テイルス****: ****なるべく急ごう。横取りされるといけないから。**

**ソニック****: Alright!**

**二つ目は、湖￥の底だった。**

**ソニック****: ****うげっ。水だ****! ****ああああああああああ****!**

**テイルス****: ****やれやれ、僕がやるよ。**

**しばらく経って、やっと二つ目をつかめた。**

**ソニック****: ****すごい…**

**テイルス****: ****どんなもんだい****? ****はーはっは。**

**ソニック****: ****調子乗るな。次こそ手に入れてやる。**

**三つ目は、高い木の上にあった。**

**ソニック****: ****この木、邪魔だあ…無理だよ、絶対取れない。**

**テイルス****: ****何言ってんだよ。諦めるなよ****! ****君が諦めたとしても、僕は絶対に諦めないよ****! ****よーく頭を使ったら、何とか行けるって。それに、何回もいうけど、僕は飛べるから。**

**テイルスは、飛ぶときになるべく木にぶつからないようにして、少し後ろに下がった。それで、尻尾を回転させて。宙に浮かんだ。三つ目も、テイルスにとっては楽勝でした。**

**テイルス****: ****ほらね。**

**ソニックはちょっと落ち込んだ。**

**四つ目は、地面の中に埋まっていた。**

**テイルス****: ****シャベルも無いから、どうやって掘り出したらいいか。**

**ソニック****: Yo! Let's go! ****いよいよ俺の番だな****! Come on, you wimps! (****かかって来い、弱虫****!)**

**テイルス****: ****と思いきや、僕はリングを家に置いていってしまった…悪い悪い。本当にすまん****!**

**ソニック****: NOOOOOOOOOOO! ****もうどうすんだよ****!**

**テイルス****: ****仕方が無い****! ****僕が掘り出してやる****!**

**テイルスは、自分の黄色い体を球形にして、地面に向かってスピンアタックをして掘ってた。**

**今回もまたまたテイルスにとっては楽勝でした。**

**ソニック****: ****お前…いつからそんな能力を…****?**

**テイルス****: ****さあね。ま、とにかく次行こう。**

**今回のウィッシュエメラルド集めでは、ソニックは、全然活躍しませんでした。**

**ソニックはすごく落ち込んでいました。**

**ソニック****: ****こんな人生、いやだ。**

**その時、南のほうから戦闘機のエンジン音がしました。エンジン音はだんだん大きくなってきていた。**

**ソニック****: ****誰かが。。。近づいてきている****!**

**テイルス****: ****マジで…誰だよ****?**

**やっとその戦闘機が着陸した。ドクターエッグマンだった。**

**エッグマン****: ****ほーほっほ****! ****ウィッシュエメラルドを七つ全て集めたようじゃな****! ****じゃが、それを今すぐにワシによこせ****!**

**ソニック****: ****や…やべえぞ…**

**テイルス****: ****くそ****! ****やってやろうじゃないか****!**

**テイルスはスーパーテイルスに変身した。**

**ソニック****: ****だめだ****! ****テイルス****! ****やられるぞ****!**

**テイルス****: ****エッグマン****! ****ウィッシュエメラルドは、絶対に渡さないぞ****!**


	6. 最終章: コスモの英雄、テイルス

**最終章****: ****コスモの英雄、 テイルス**

**コスモは、天国のロビーを歩き回ってた。**

**コスモ****: ****テイルスさん、どうしているのでしょうか。**

**神****: ****心配しなくていいですよ。もうすぐ会えると思います。**

**コスモ****: ****それはどういう事ですか****?**

**神****: ****まあ、君ももうすぐ分かるでしょう。**

**一方、ウィッシュアイランドでは****?**

**テイルス****: ****貴様に腹殴られたって、僕にはノーダメージだ****! ****もっとバンバン来いよ、ドクターエッグマン****!**

**エッグマン****: ****ほう。血ィ吐いてんのに、お前は元気でいいのう…だが、これからはワシは本気でやってやるわい****! ****殺すつもりでじゃ****!**

**エッグマンはレーザーピストルを手で持って緑色の閃光を発射した。でもテイルスは簡単に閃光からよけた。**

**テイルス****: ****危ねっ。やいやい、ドクターエッグマン****! ****それより貴様…何の企みだ****! ****説明しろ****!**

**エッグマン****: ****決まっとるじゃろ。宇宙征服のためじゃ。どうせお前はお前の死んだ仲間を生き返らせるために七つ集めたじゃろ****? ****そんな役立たずの雌犬を蘇らせてどうするんじゃ****? **

**その時でした。テイルスの怒りとウィッシュエメラルドの力が体中から吹き出て、子狐の体を囲んでいるオーラが黄色から赤へ変わった。**

**テイルス****: ****コスモが…役立たずの雌犬****? ****てめえが宇宙征服****? ****ふざけてるのもいい加減にしろっつーの、このくそじじい…コスモは、役立たずじゃねえ****! ****大切な仲間なんだぞ****! ****この世界を救ってくれたんだぞ****! ****てめえだって見ただろ****! ****コスモが死ぬところを。コスモの死は…無駄じゃないって、てめえだって分かるだろ****!**

**エッグマン****: ****知るか、アホ。**

**スーパーテイルスの毛も急にハイライターイエローから紅色に染まった。ついに、スーパーテイルスがソーラーテイルスに変わった。**

**テイルス****: ****まだ話が終わっていねえっつーの****! ****でもな、コスモがあんな死にかたしたら、俺だって悲しくて、悲しくて、たまらねえよ****! ****大切な仲間だけじゃない…俺は、今でもあいつが…大好きなんだ****! ****僕は、コスモのことが好きで、好きで、仕方がねえんだよ****! ****でも、僕は彼女を殺さなければいけなかった。だから、僕はコスモを生き返らせる、と決心したんだ****!**

**エッグマン****: ****ほう。なるほど…ラブラブか…しかもただの植物と…いいのう。でも死んじゃったからのう。。。**

**テイルス****: ****黙れ****! ****これ以上コスモを侮辱するな…このくそじじい****! ****大体にして、宇宙征服をして何か変わると思ってんのか****?**

**エッグマン****: ****このくそガキ狐が…**

**エッグマンは再び手にレーザーピストルを構えて、テイルスに向けた。**

**エッグマン****: ****くたばれ、小僧****! ****パワー****100****％****!**

**緑色の閃光が銃から放たれた。**

**でもテイルスはその強力な閃光を撥ね返した。**

**テイルス****: ****無駄だってんだよ、この人でなし…****! ****てめえは俺には勝てねえ。今の俺は、ただのソーラーテイルスじゃない。コスモの英雄、テイルスだ****! ****だから俺は、今からてめえをぶっ倒して、絶対にコスモを生き返らせる****!**

**テイルスは、手に螺旋丸 ****(****アニメ****: NARUTO-****ナルト****- ****で登場****) ****みたいな赤いエネルギー球をためた。**

**テイルス****: ****どっかに飛んで行け…この獣があ****!**

**テイルスはそのエネルギー球から太くて赤い閃光を放って、エッグマンを大空へと飛ばせました。**

**エッグマン****: ****くそおお****! ****覚えてろ、このくそが****!**

…

**ソニック****: ****テイルス…さすがだな。エッグマンを簡単に倒せるなんて。**

**テイルス****: ****へへ。それ程でもないよ。**

**ソニック****: ****それより、テイルス****! ****今のうちに神様に願いごとを叶えろ…また誰かに横取りされる前に****!**

**テイルス****: OK! ****でもどうやって…****?**

**ソニック****: ****手を合わせて拝むのだ****!**

**テイルス****: ****分かった****!**

*******ぱん****!***

**…****神様、マイルス･テイルス･パウアーです。どうか、コスモを、蘇らせてください****! ****お願いします****!…**

**一方、天国では****?**

**神****: ****コスモ、君に話したいことがある。**

**コスモ****: ****何でしょう。**

**神****: ****私の考えとしては、まだ、君はまだ、生きていたほうがいいと思います。君には、まだ生きる意味がたくさんあります。**

**コスモ****: ****例えば****?**

**神****: ****君は、まだ君の事を愛している「狐」がいます。私にもよく分かります。あなたがその狐のことを愛しているということを。確か、名前はマイルス･テイルス･パウアーです。テイルスは、あなたを待っています。あなたが死ぬには、まだ****100****年早い。**

**コスモ****: ****テイルスさん…。神様****! ****長い間会えないと思いますが、また会いましょう****! ****短い間お世話になりました****!**

**神****: ****テイルスと幸せな人生を****!**

**一方、ウィッシュアイランドでは****?**

**テイルス****: ****待っているぞ、コスモ…**

**ソニック****: ****絶対戻ってくるぞ。待つのだ****! ****信じ続けるんだ****!**

**テイルス****: ****分かってるよ。**

**一方、天国では****?**

**コスモ****: ****あの…テイルスと会えるには、どうやって…****?**

**神****: ****あ。すみません。すっかり君に教えるのを忘れました。今から私が教えます。時間が少しかかりますが、これをする必要があります。**

**コスモ****: …****これって…何のことですか****?**

**神****: 10****分間拝んで、気を清めることです。**

**コスモ****: ****あ、はい。やってみます。**

**そして、****1****分後。コスモの体は、天国から消えました。**

**一方、ウィッシュアイランドでは****?**

**テイルス****: ****ソニックさ…マジで本当に生き返るの****? ****もう僕たち十五分以上待っているよ…**

**ソニック****: ****おかしいな…**

**そのときです。テイルスの目の前に急力な光が現れました。**

**ソニック****: ****眩しい…何が起こってるんだ****?**

**テイルス****: ****まさか…****!**

**眩しい白い光はゆっくり消えて、そこに現れたのは、テイルスの大好きな、コスモだった。**

**コスモ****: ****ここは…どこ****?**

**テイルス****: ****嘘…だろ****? ****本当に生き返ったんだ…****!**

**コスモ****: ****テ…テイルスさん****! ****ど…どうして私がここに…****?**

**テイルス****: ****僕が君を蘇らせんたんだ。**

**コスモ****: ****どうして****? ****私はあなたたちを裏切ったんですよ****! ****それなのに…**

**テイルス****: ****何言ってるんだよ…僕たちみんな、君に恨んだりしないよ。それに、約束したじゃないか…いつか一緒に暮らそうって。**

**コスモ****: ****テイルスさん、本当にごめんなさい****! ****あんな死にかたして…それしか方法が思いつかなくて…**

**テイルス****: ****もう、謝らなくていいんだよ。君が生き返ってくれるだけで、本当に嬉しいよ。**

**二人とも泣きながら抱き合いました。**

**テイルス****: ****本当によかったよ****! ****君がマジで生き返るなんて…****!**

**コスモ****: ****私だって嬉しいよ****! ****テイルスさんが蘇らせてくれるなんて…テイルスさんと暮らせるなんて****!**

**テイルス****: ****コスモ、前から言えなかったけど、僕は君のことが好きだ…大好きだ。これからもずっと…ずうっと一緒だよ****!**

**コスモ****: ****うん****! ****約束だよ****! ****私も、テイルスのこと、ずうっと大好きよ****!**

**しかし、このロマンティックな瞬間を、ソニックがぶち壊してしまいました。**

**ソニック****: ****テイルス…もう帰ろうぜ。もう退屈だ****!**

**コスモ****: ****ソニック****! ****私たちを邪魔しないでちょうだい****!**

**ソニック****: Oh sorry guys! **

**ソニックはスーパーソニックに変身した。**

**ソニック****: Well see you two later! Bye-bye! Teleport! (****ま、後でまた会おう****! ****瞬間移動****!)**

**テイルス****: …****ってちょっと…****!**

**その金色に輝いていたハリネズミは、何も言わずにどこかに瞬間移動した。多分、カオスアイランドへ。**

**テイルス****: ****さてと、僕たちも帰ろうか。**

**コスモ****: ****でも、私には、住む場所が無いんじゃ…**

**テイルス****: ****だから言っただろ。僕の家が、君の家だ。**

**コスモ****: ****テイルスさん…**

**テイルス****: ****テイルス君でいいよ、別に。**

**コスモ****: ****テイルス君、ありがとう…**

**テイルス****: ****さて、帰ろうか。**

**二人は****X****トルネードに飛び乗って、テイルスは運転席に、コスモはテイルスに膝枕をしながら助手席に座った。**

**さりげなく、****X****トルネードは離陸した。**

**テイルス****: ****ところで、この曲知ってる****?**

**テイルスは、****CD****プレイヤーをオンにして、「光る道」****(****廣重綾****) ****を再生した。**

_**私達の世界は魔法をかけられて**_  
><em><strong>愛するときめきさえ 涙に封じられてる<strong>_

_**Boy**_

_**ふたりで呪文を探しに行こう**_  
><em><strong>禁じられた夢を叶えられる国へ<strong>_

_**誰にもないしょで 明日待ち合わせしよう**_  
><em><strong>いつか小鳥を埋めた 夜明けの見える丘で<strong>_  
><em><strong>冷たい朝もや 君と手をつないだら<strong>_  
><em><strong>光る道の封印が解けるよ<strong>_  
><em><strong>果てしなく<strong>_

_**嫌われたくないから心をかくしてた**_  
><em><strong>笑いかけてくれたね ほんとにうれしかった<strong>_

_**Boy**_

_**私に勇気をあたえてほしい**_  
><em><strong>きのうまでのすべて ゼロにできる力<strong>_

_**誰にもないしょで そっと口づけしよう**_  
><em><strong>いつか読まなくなった古い絵本のように<strong>_  
><em><strong>朝露一面 風がきらめかせたら<strong>_  
><em><strong>光る道はまっすぐに続くよ<strong>_  
><em><strong>（どこまでも）<strong>_

_**Callin' you**_

_**悲しい夜は**_  
><em><strong>君の名前を唱えるの<strong>_  
><em><strong>Callin' you<strong>_  
><em><strong>それは世界の鎖をほどく呪文なの<strong>_

_**誰にもないしょで 明日待ち合わせしよう**_  
><em><strong>いつかみんな旅立つ未来の見える丘で<strong>_  
><em><strong>冷たい朝もや 君と歩きだしたら<strong>_  
><em><strong>光る道はまっすぐに続くよ<strong>_  
><em><strong>どこまでも<strong>_

**コスモ****: ****知ってるよ。いい曲だよね。**

**テイルス****: ****僕たちにぴったりの曲だな。**

**コスモ****: ****テイルス君…**

**テイルス****: ****ん****?**

**コスモ****: ****何回も言うけど、テイルス君、大好き****!**

**テイルス****: ****何か照れるなあ****www**

**テイルスの顔がすごく赤くなった。**

**コスモ****: ****照れるテイルス君もかわいい****!**

**テイルス****: (****何か余計に照れるな…****) ****コスモ、これからは、僕たちずっと一緒だよ。ずっと僕は君のこと、大好きだよ。**

**コスモ****: ****うん****! ****約束だよ****!**

…

**(5****時間後****)**

**テイルス****: ****やっとついたわー****!**

**コスモ****: ****ここ懐かしいね。**

**ソニック****: Hey! ****テイルス****! ****コスモ****!**

**テイルスとコスモ ****(****同時に****): ****ただいま。**

**エミー****: ****え****? ****あの子、コスモに似てない****?**

**クリーム****: ****確かに似てますね****!**

**コスモ****: ****私はコスモに似ているんじゃなくて、本当にコスモなんだよ。**

**エミーとクリームの目から涙一粒零れ落ちた。**

**エミーとクリーム ****(****同時に****): ****生き返ってくれて良かったですう****!**

**コスモ****: ****全部テイルス君のおかげだよ。だってテイルス君、私を蘇らせたんだよ。**

**エミー****: ****テイルス、さっすが～****!**

**クリーム****: ****ありがとうございます****!**

**ソニック****: ****それじゃあ、今夜みんなでパーティーやろうぜ****!**

**全員 ****(****同時に****): YEAH!**

**ナックルズ****: ****待ってくれ****! ****俺様も入れてくれ****!**

**テイルス****: ****もちろん****! ****みんなでやったほうが楽しいし****!**

**ソニック****: ****じゃあ、俺、家から****UGA****カラオケマシーン持ってくる****!**

**エミー****: ****じゃあ、というわけで、みんな今夜****7****時にテイルスの家で集合****!**

**テイルス****: …****って勝手に決めないでよ****!**

**全員****: ****ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ**

**こうして、カオスアイランドの平和は、完全に取り戻されたのであった。**


End file.
